


Love Bites

by EdgyCircle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCircle/pseuds/EdgyCircle
Summary: Deceit hates Remus' romantic advances but Remus loves that he hates it. Also Deceit is a naga.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 38





	Love Bites

Deceit woke up from a deep sleep. He was curled into his soft blankets in his naturally hot room and was perfectly happy and warm. No nightmares, but no dreams either. Nothing to disorient him other than shaking off the feeling of sleep in the noon.

He rubbed his eyes with his bare hands. They already mourned for their gloves, getting very cold quickly. He opened his eyes with a yawn but the yawn caught in his throat at the sight of dark green eyes.

He shot up with his blankets, holding them up to himself as if he were naked when he was as covered as he usually was, other than his hat and gloves. 

"Remus!" He hissed,"We talked about this!"

Remus laughed and launched himself to sit on Deciets bed. He was sweating so he'd been in his room for at least a couple of hours. "Yes I know, but I get so bored and watching you sleep is so...nice." he smirked.

Deceit huffed,"Yes, certainly no thoughts of killing me or anyone else in their sleep has ever crossed your mind." He slithered off of his bed to brush his hair after putting on his gloves.

"Aw, come on. Sometimes I just like to see you without your dumb hat. And sometimes I can get a close up of your ass." Remus laid back, looking at the back of Deceits tail.

"I don't see what makes it so attractive to you. It's not like how your bottom half is. Also, get out of my bed. You're getting sweat all over it." He was aware of Remus' gaze but put his shirt and caplet on anyway and finally his hat.

Remus jumped up from the bed and ran his hand over the scales where a human backside would be. "Well, I still like it just as much." Although Deceit insisted that it wasn't at all like a human part, he couldn't help half his face lighting up and the automatic slap he gave Remus.

Remus just laughed, the smack making him happy. "See? Why would I ever want to stop watching you sleep?"

He had a good point, but Deceit led him out of his room anyway. "How about you watch someone else sleep instead? You could get a scream out of Patton easily."

Remus followed him,"He's too easy! Nobody slaps me like how you do, princess." He got in his path and rested his hand on the wall to block his path further.

Deceit growled a little,"I told you not to call me that."

"And I keep telling you that I like my men feisty." He went to do something to Deceit's face. Whether that be cup his cheek or poke his nose, Deceit didn't know. But he bit his hand quick and sharp just like the snake he was.

Remus was delighted, watching the bite mark on his hand,"I am never washing this hand again!"

Deceit rolled his eyes,"As if you ever do."

Remus hummed happily, holding one of Deceits hands,"Come on. What do I have to do to get you to fuck me?"

The snake glared at his held hand but didn't do anything about it. "A date would be nice first."

"So you want to go on a date?"

"No!"

"I'll pick you up at three a.m, sweet venom." Remus said and happily skipped off.

Deceit huffed, feeling a whirlwind of all kinds of different emotions. Rage, irritation, exhaustion, and bashfulness and excitement. Maybe just a dot of happiness.


End file.
